deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario VS Rouge
Wario VS Rouge is an upcoming What-if? Death Battle to be written by AdamGregory03, pitting up Wario from the Super Mario series and Rouge the Bat from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description Mario vs. Sonic! In this match, both Wario and Rouge the Bat will have their eyes on a shiny Chaos Emerald! But only one of them can leave with it... alive. Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnson) Wizard: "The treasure hunter. Often, these are people who take on this profession because they love the thrill of nearly dying over collecting an ancient artifact." Boomstick: "And then there are the ones who are just plain greedy. Like Wario, Mario's garlic-chomping archenemy." Wizard: "And Rouge the Bat, the furry flying femme fatale." Boomstick: "Heh, try saying that five times fast." Wizard: "Now we have already proven that standard Mario and Sonic series power-ups perfectly counter each other, however in this case these two aren't known for using them. Things like Wario-Man would make this fight just super one-sided, so we'll only be looking at the bare essentials." Boomstick: "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Wario Wizard: “Ever since his debut, Mario has been one of the most iconic figures in video gaming. For thirty years he’s been stomping on turtles, playing sports with his friends and enemies-“ Boomstick: “And saving Princess Peach for a sweet piece of cake, if you know what I’m sayin’.” Wizard: “Practically everyone knows this red-clad plumber by name at this point. And naturally, someone with that kind of fame is going to have at least one person jealous of him. Someone who will do anything to make you look bad. Someone who can’t even stand the mention of your name. For Mario, that someone is his even more rotund arch-rival… Wario.” Boomstick: “So, creative names aside, while not much is known about where Wario came from, there are three things everybody knows about this guy: One, he’s a jerk, two, he likes garlic, and three, he LOVES money!” Wizard: “Wario made his debut taking over Mario’s castle-“ Boomstick: “W-wait, Mario has his own castle!? Since when?” Wizard: “-and ever since being defeated by him, he’s become less of an antagonist and… more just a jerk than anything.” Boomstick: “Despite being a fatass, Wario is one seriously ripped dude. I mean, just look at those biceps! I wanna touch ‘em, but… something tells me touching this guy’s not a good idea.” Wizard: "And it's not just for show. Wario is strong enough to bash through solid rock shoulder-first, and is tough enough to survive being crushed, burned alive, and electrocuted!" Boomstick: "Which are all things that would hurt Mario, by the way." Work in progress... Rouge Wizard: "While many of the Sonic cast have their backstories known, not much is known about this one. What is known, however, is that she works for G.U.N., a government facility who wish to protect the innocent under the president's orders. ...And she also doubles as a thief on the side." Boomstick: "I guess the government stopped doing background checks? Well anyway, this agent is none other than Rouge, the-WHAT THE-BAT BOOBS!?" Wizard: "Rouge was-" Boomstick: "No, no, I'm sorry, I gotta get this out. I mean, if what she's wearing wasn't bad enough, then just look at the size of those jugs on her! She looks like a prostitute who got lost on her way to a furry convention! D-did her character designers just say 'Hmm, y'know what I'd like to fuck? FUCKING BATS!'? Or was she just made to make the whole bland princess thing in two thousand and six less creepy?" Wizard: "...You good?" Boomstick: "I'm good." Wizard: "Good." Work in progress. The Battle Wizard: "All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!" Boomstick: "It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!" Setting: A Temple In a circular, arena-like room, there is a statue of an echidna with it's arm raised, holding the red Chaos Emerald in it's hand. The camera shifts to the ceiling of the temple, revealing a square hole, and a figure looking down and then leaping into the room, extending her wings to glide to safety. She then looks up and smiles upon seeing the Chaos Emerald. Rouge: "Hmm, perfect." Rouge takes a few steps forward before the door behind her suddenly opens? Rouge: "Huh?" She turns and sees another silhouette entering the room... this one scratching his ass. He turns out to be Wario, who pays no attention to Rouge and looks up at the Chaos Emerald. Rouge: "And who do you think you are?" Wario doesn't respond, he just stares at the gem with a greedy grin on his face and dollar signs in his eyes. Rouge finally understands and glares. Rouge: "Hey!" Wario snaps out of his trance-like state and shakes his head, then turns to Rouge. Rouge: "Sorry, fat man, but that Chaos Emerald up there? That's coming with me." Wario sneers and growls, then takes a step forward, pounding his fist in the palm of his hand. Rouge: "Well, all right then. If that's how it's gonna be, then bring it!" Wario: "Let's-a go!" FIGHT! Results Who are you rooting for? Wario Rouge Who do you think will win? Wario Rouge Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AdamGregory03 Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles